See instructions): This Postdoctoral Training Grant in Eating Disorder Research is an application for an Institutional Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA. This multisite, multidisciplinary program will combine the long-standing strengths of the University of Minnesota, the' University of Chicago, and the University of North Dakota in eating disorders research. The Specific Aim of the program is to provide multidisciplinary advanced research training to doctoral graduates planning academic research careers in the area of eating disorders. Each post doctoral fellow in the program will be paired with an onsite, primary mentor, an individual mentoring committee, and secondary scientific mentors as appropriate to their chosen area of emphasis. An extensive series of didactic and scientific seminars will occur throughout the fellowship experience; these represent and extension of existing, longstanding seminars at the three institutions. The expected product of this training program is an early career, doctoral level academic researcher skilled in initiating, conducting, analyzing, and reporting well-designed research studies in the field of eating disorders. Graduates of this program will have developed the skills necessary to be highly competitive for further research awards, for example the K Series of Awards from NIH. Graduates of this program will represent an important part of the next generation of clinical researchers in the field of eating disorders. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Eating disorders are common and serious conditions with many complications. This training program will help to train the next generation of researcher to study the causes and outcome of eating disorders, and to develop effective strategies for their treatment and prevention.